From Tigo to Azar, a kim possible, teen titans mix
by ziandra
Summary: There is a baby girl, who goes by the name Tigo. She has pale skin with a tint of green and a bit of black hair on her head and has deep green eyes. Her father is unknown. Her mother’s name is Shego.
1. Chapter 1

My Imagination

A Kim Possible, Teen Titan crossover

By Whitney Thoman

For my sister Casey

There is a baby girl, who goes by the name Tigo. She has pale skin with a tint of green and a bit of black hair on her head and has deep green eyes. Her father is unknown. Her mother's name is Shego. She also has pale skin with a tint of green, and has long black hair and green eyes as well. Shego is pure evil. Her power is basically plasma blasts from her hands. She works for a man who wants to take over the world. His name is Dr. Dracken. Oh, did I mention he's blue. Tigo is only maybe two days old. She already has her powers, plasma blasts like her mom, but instead of green it's blue, plus she can wrap it over her whole body. She can also shoot plasma out of her eyes, fly, turn invisible and has super strength, unlike her mom. Dr. Dracken doesn't have any idea about the baby.

Dr. Dracken called Shego's name. It was ready to put his plan into action. Shego quickly put her baby into a green crib. Tigo smiled and cooed. Shego smiled back and whispered she'd be back soon. Shego, Dr. Dracken called inpatient. The women dressed in green appeared. You can stop yelling, I'm here Shego said annoyingly. Dr. Dracken grinned and rubbed his hands together. My plan is going to work this time; Kim Possible will not stop me, this time. Shego rolled her eyes. What do you need me to steel she asked. As the adults talked, Tigo sat up; her eyes were glowing slightly blue. With ease she gently floated up in the air. She flew through the air. She didn't want her mom to leave. Seeing her mom and a blue guy entering a hovercraft she followed and snuck in the back. The craft rose in the air and took off to their destination, a scientific lab.

When the women and man left the flying machine and went into the building, Tigo popped her little head up behind the seats. She immediately rose and went after her mom. Tigo sat on a large pile of boxes that went up almost all the way to the ceiling. Meanwhile Shego defeated the guards and deactivated the security system. Now grab what you need so we can go Shego said. Dr. D ignored his sidekick. His eyes studied all the materials on the shelf. Then his eyes stopped on a large tube. Aw yes here it is, he said reaching for it with greed. Then there was a female's voice. Steeling again Dracken. Haven't you had enough of you're plans going up into flames. Two high schoolars appeared. Kim Possible Dracken yelled; you aren't going to defeat me so easily this time. Shego finish her. With pleasure she answered. Her hands lit up with a green looking fire.

But then something happened. A wall blew up and three people appeared out of the smoke. A slim girl dressed in purple with pink hair named Jinx, a big guy named Mammoth and a small dude with a jet pack on, named Gismo. Together they were the Hive Five. Uh KP who are they whispered Kim's sidekick, Ron. No clue she whispered back. Who the heck are you yelled Dr. Dracken. We are the Hive Five replied Jinx. she then lunged for the blue man. Shego stepped in font of her master and shot flames at her. The pink haired teen dodged them with ease then shot hexes out of her hands. The lady in green was knocked back. Kim flipped into her place. With her cheerleading skills Kim fought the girl, but then was knocked back by a pink hex. Ron ran to her side yelling Kim.

Tigo watched the action with joy. Kim stood up to continue her fight with the girl, when a flying object landed close to the blown up wall. Five people quickly got out and came to the entrance. Two girls were in the air. There was a boy with a mask and cape, Robin, a green boy, Beastboy, a boy with robotic parts, Cyborg, a girl with long red hair wearing purple pink, Star Fire, and a girl with a dark blue hooded cloak, Raven. Kim sat up and starred. Titans go, yelled the masked boy. The Teen Titans sprang into action. Star Fire shot star bolts at Mammoth while Cyborg shot at him with his canon. Beastboy shaped shifted into different animals and fought Gismo. Robin and Raven were left with Jinx. Robin used his marshal art skills to fight Jinx. Raven used her dark energy to pull things in front of Jinx to make things harder.

The cloaked teen was getting annoyed. She was in a middle of a really good book and was at the end. She wanted to finish it. Raven rose in the air, her eye's glowing white with power. Her hood fell back. She raised her arms and shouted Asarath Metrion Xinthos. Dark energy surrounded the girl's body. At that moment Dracken and Shego decided to leave. Tigo was so engaged in what was going on she didn't see her mom leave. She liked the cloaked girl, a lot. Dark energy vaulted from Ravens body to her enemies. Her friends stayed clear of her power. The villains were lifted in the air and thrown through the roof and into the sky. Raven gently floated back down to the ground. Her eyes went back to normal, and the black force that surrounded her vanished. Kim and Ron just gawked stupidly. Uh nice job said Beastboy awkwardly. Raven only glanced at him. And said she would be finishing her book, then walked over to their transportation. Tigo watched, then darted down to the teen and hid in her cloak. Raven didn't notice.

While the rest of the Titans talked to the other teen hero, Raven read her book. Her dark violet eyes looked intently at her book. Her book was old, ancient is probably more likely. As Raven turned each page carefully, Tigo began to feel sleepy and eventually her eyelids were too heavy to hold up. She fell asleep after a moment. Robin, Star Fire, Cyborg, and Beastboy entered the vehicle. Robin drove; he directed it home. It was late by the time they got back to Titans Tower, their T shaped home.

When Raven moved Tigo woke. Her teeny fists rubbed her eyes. As the girl walked to her room, Tigo held on to her cloak tightly and was floating up in the air. When Raven shut her door Tigo rolled out from under her cloak. Raven starred, what the heck. Tigo just smiled. Ok this is weird, raven said out loud. The violet haired girl picked the baby up, and walked out of her room to the living room. Ok, very funny guys, now who put the baby in my cloak. Every one starred. Dude why in the world would we put a baby in your cloak Beastboy said. I have no idea Raven said. She looked at the boy with coldness in her eyes. Well we didn't do it said Cyborg.

Shego wasn't able to check on Tigo till it was late. She walked to her room and opened the door. The women peered into the crib expecting to see a sleeping baby, but instead saw nothing. Shego stood up and called Tigo's name quietly. She always came flying when she heard her mother call her name. Shego waited. Then she called again. She was starting to get anxious. After the fourth time Shego guessed what had happened. She must have followed me she thought. Shego went back to the crime scene and called Tigo's name, louder this time. She still didn't come. Shego finally thought that she must have been kidnapped. Shego Entered Dr. Dracken's lair. Her teeth were grinded together. Her face was scrunched up, and she looked really mad. Shego was breathing heavy and her hands were glowing. Finally Shego let out her anger. She screamed as hard and as loud as she could.

Robin scratched his head; maybe she's from the town that we had our battle at. Sure lets go with that said cyborg. Star Fire floated up in the air and looked at the baby in Ravens arms. Her eye's got wide, oh she is beautiful. The Tamarainium girl smiled and took Tigo from Raven, who gave it to her willingly. Tigo was smiling and cooing. Star Fire was flying in circles. Oh she is so cute, may I please keep her, please. Star Fire kept asking over and over. Raven was annoyed. No she yelled. Star Fire stopped, and her face got said. Uh Star said Robin, she can't stay, she probably has a family who misses her. Yea said Cyborg, which means they've probably posted it online. Cyborg got busy on the computer. Oh yes of course said Star Fire brightening a bit, her family probably misses her. And she probably misses them said Raven sternly. Hearing the blue clothed girl, Tigo got exited. She laughed and smiled and reached for Raven. Um said Star, I think she wants you to hold her. As Star Fire plopped the baby back into Raven's hands, Cyborg said I can't find anything on her. So we can keep her till we find her parents, said BB. I guess said Robin nodding his head. Star was happy all over again. Great, said Raven. Tigo clapped her hands at the excitement. Raven put the baby down on the floor. Leave me out of this baby-sitting thing she said. Raven turned to go, but Tigo had other plans. She grabbed Ravens Cloak and pulled. Raven fell to the ground. Raven sat up, seeing her cloak in the baby's fists, she tried to pull it back. Tigo said, up. No up said Raven trying to get her cloak back. Tigo pulled harder, and Raven was on the floor again. Every one else was just watching. Fine she said. Tigo grinned, as the girl picked her up.

So, said the green boy what should we call her. I got plenty of ideas. Raven rolled her eyes. Oh I do too, said the red head squealing in delight. Oh I got the perfect name said Cyborg. Oh really said Robin, cause I think I do. Every one but Raven started to fight over what the baby's name was going to be. Enough yelled Raven. If you all are going to fight about it then I will name her and it will be final. Every one nodded their heads slowly. Raven closed her eyes then opened them after a minute had passed. Her name will be Azar she said. Glorious said Star, now we know what to call her. Robin then spoke; I think one of us will need to be the main parent until her family is found. Every one agreed. I nominate Raven BB said. What Raven said? Well she seems to like you the best he said. Every one approved. Terrific, Raven said coldly and sarcastically.

Raven walked over to Star Fire. She can have a sleep over with you tonight, said Raven plopping Azar into the red head's hands. She then left. Star jumped up and down. Oh we will have so much fun tonight little one. Azar just giggled. The Tamarainium girl sat on her bed looking at Azar. So, what do you want to do? The baby once called Tigo starred at the girl. Her deep green eyes started to glow a bright blue. Star Fire starred at Azar's eyes. Ooh you're eyes can glow too. Azar then sneezed and her hands started glowing the same blue as her eyes. Ooh your hands glow just like mine. Star Fire then put a star bolt around her hand. The baby looked in awe and then yawned. I guess it's time for bed. The girl turned the lights out, and then went to lie on her bed upside down. Soon they both were asleep.

About a half an hour after they had fallen asleep Azar woke up. She wanted to sleep with Raven. Azar drifted up in the air and went over to the door and opened it. She then flew down the hall until she reached the violet haired girl's room. Azar opened this door as well and shut it behind her. The baby landed on Raven's bed. Raven was fast asleep and her breathing was slow and even. Azar curled her small body up against her new mom and began to snuggle up as close as she could to the teen's body. Feeling something against her body Raven woke. She sat up and saw a little mass next to hers. Raven sighed. She got up and picked up the baby and walked to Star Fire's room. When raven knocked Azar woke up. She curled up in Raven's arms and tried to fall back to sleep. A sleepy Star opened the door. Missing something Raven said as she shoved the sleeping Azar into her arms. Then Raven walked back to her room. Star Fire yawned, and went back to bed. She set Azar on her bed then went to sleep. Azar lied there awake. When she thought Star Fire was a sleep she got up. She flew over to the door. Once again she opened the door and soared down the hall to Raven's door. Azar tried to open it, but couldn't. Raven had locked the door with her negative energy. The baby tried again. Frustrated, Azar hit the wall as hard as she could. The door fell to the ground with a bang. Raven sat up startled. With happiness, Azar flew right into Ravens arms, and gave her a hug. Raven just sat there looking down at the infant. The titans went to Ravens room thinking they were under attack, seeing Azar hugging Raven they all let out an Aww. Raven simply frowned. I think she wants to sleep with you said Star smiling. Raven looked down at Azar and said fine slowly. Azar clapped her hands. Raven put her door back up with her mind, then looked at the baby with a frown. Azar had already started to curl up next to her mom. Raven sighed then went back to sleep.

Now Azar is two. The titans never found her family, plus after a couple weeks Raven didn't want to have to give her child back, if her real parents were found. Raven loved Azar, she was a real mom now. And Azar of coarse loved her mother Raven. Azar dresses the exact same way Raven does. Same cloak, same shoes, same everything, well except her looks. Azar and Raven share a room, and of coarse have separate beds.

It was getting late. The sun was setting, and the sky was full of colors. Raven was meditating in her room while Azar flew around her. Azar wouldn't stop till Raven was done. She just kept circling around her mother, waiting for her to finish, when the room shook. The shaking startled both Raven and Azar. They both fell to the ground. Robin knocked on the door. Cinderblock and Plasmias are attacking the tower he said. Raven quickly put her daughter in the closet. Stay here she said sternly. Do not even think about leaving. When Raven heard an ok she shut the door and went to help her friends with the criminals. Azar had her ear next to the wall to listen to the battle.

Oh if you mess up our house you're dead said Cyborg. Yea, yelled Beastboy. The big hunk of rock jumped up and started to climb up the tower. Palsmias did the same. Stare Fire threw star bolts. Cyborg hit them with his sonic cannon. Robin fought Cinderblock as he climbed the wall. Beast boy helped robin, and Raven dealt with Plasmias. Raven forced Plasmias down the tower. The big ball of plasma and acid stretched his arm up and got a hold of the cloaked teen. Raven's eyes were glowing. Before Raven could say her magic words she was thrown against the building. Plasmias did this again. When Azar heard her mom yell out in pain, she got angry. Her eyes were glowing very bright. The toddler hit the wall and it went crashing down the building. Plasmias avoided it, but Cinderblock wasn't as lucky, he was knocked down.

Azar went flying down to help her mother, who was barley conscious. Plamias raised his arm to snatch the small girl with his gooey hand. He succeeded. Azar struggled in his grip. Plasmias still held Raven in his other hand. Azar's eyes glowed, as they never had before. Azar yelled No, then blue flames wrapped around her body, burning Plasmias. Plasmias screeched in pain, and let go of her and Raven. Raven went hurling towards the ground. Azar who had used a lot of energy was tired, but that didn't stop her. She dove and caught her mother by the cloak, before she hit the ground. The toddler sunk down to the ground. She started to push her mom a bit, softly saying mommy, mommy over and over. The cloaked girl moaned then sat up. Azar jumped into her arms. Raven smiled then hugged her daughter back. The rest of the titans were around them within seconds. Raven was standing holding her daughter. All the titans asked if Raven was ok. Raven nodded that she was fine.

Now Azar is three, she is a pretty good talker, but still is learning plenty of words. So the titans have to careful of they sat around the toddler. The Alarm went off. Azar was coloring and the loud noise startled her. Her eye's lit up and shot out. The blue fire hit Azar's drawing. Her drawing started to burn. Azar quickly put it out with her mind. She then ran to see who the titans were going to beat up this time. When the girl floated into the room Robin, Star, BB, Cyborg, and Raven were already gathered around the computer. Looks like it's Dr. Light Robin said. All of them quickly left to defeat the villain of light. Raven stopped and knew Azar wanted to go. Raven looked at her child and gave a nod then started running again. Azar's face lit up with a smile. She flew after her family. When the Titans entered the scene Raven told Azar in her mind to be invisible. The toddler obeyed. Dr. Light came out of a building. They were at some sort of a warehouse. Surrender or pay the price yelled Robin. Dr. Light looked up and gave an evil grin. I will never surrender. Raven floated closer to him with her energy all around her body. Her eyes were glowing white. No, well how about now Raven said. You do not scare me anymore girl, Said the man. I can stop you now. The fight broke out.

Dr. Light shot at Raven. Raven put up a shield to block it, but the electricity energy he shot was stronger then she thought. The electricity broke through Raven shield knocking her back. Star Fire threw star bolts at him. Dr, Light yawned, bored by the fight. He blocked the star bolts with ease. Azar just floated in the air watching, her eyes big with interest. Cyborg and Robin lunged at the villain. Dr. Light shot at them and the two boys were throne back. Nothing can defeat the power of light Dr. Light yelled boldly. Yellow started shooting out in every direction. The Titans avoided the lasers the best they could.

There was a scream. Azar was hit with one of the lasers. She became visible then fell to the ground unconscious. Raven yelled No with her eyes turning red. She flew to her lifeless daughter. When she knew Azar would be ok she turned to Dr. Light. Her eyes were blazing red and another pair was becoming visible. Every emotion in Ravens body was angry with the man, especially Rage. Raven let all of her emotions free. Dark energy released itself from the teen's body. The cloaked girl screamed in anger. You will not dare to hurt her. The Teen Titans starred. Man said Cyborg to Robin I don't think I've ever seen Rae that angry before. Well her daughter got hurt said Robin. I know Said Cy. Dark energy seized Dr. Light. Darkness was covering his body. The man Screamed in fright. I surrender he yelled. Raven obviously didn't care. No one was ever going to harm her little girl. Negative energy still released itself from Raven's body. Dr. Light yelled out again and again. I surrender, I surrender, he kept screaming the word repeatedly. Raven stop, bellowed Robin. Raven stopped. She took control of her emotions once again. The darkness vanished and Raven's eyes came back to there normal color. The girl put her hood on and turned away. The boys took care of the man. Star Fire was holding Azar. When Raven walked Over Star gave her the limp body.

Raven took her into her arms. She removed a lock of hair away from her daughters face. Then she took to the air. When she was back in the tower. She started to heal Azar's wounds. Raven's hand started to glow while she passed her hand over the girl's body. The cuts closed up and there were scars for a split second, then the scars vanished. Azar's skin was beautiful once again. You would have never known that the wounds were there if you hadn't known what had happened. Azar moaned then opened her eyes. Every thing was blurry. After a few seconds her vision was clear. She could see her mom looking down at her. The girl gave a week smile then said hi. Raven lifted her daughter into her arms. Azar put her small lean arms around her mother's neck.

Now Azar is five, and will be starting kindergarten tomorrow. She lay awake in her bed across from her mom's too exited to sleep. Every Titan had told her of there experience of school. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to use her powers at school she figured she'd still have fun. Azar eventually fell asleep.

It was eight in the morning when she woke. The young girl hopped out of bed and got dressed in her usual leotard, cloak, and shoes. She then ran and jumped on Raven's bed. Mom get up, she was jumping up and down on her mother's bed. What, Raven was half asleep still. Get up; Azar yelled happily again, it's my first day of school. Raven moaned and sat up. Great she said sarcastically. Azar didn't seem to notice. She ran out of the room and down the hall yelling at the top of her lungs. Raven fell back down on her bed, can she get any louder; it's enough to wake the dead. Azar ran into Beastboy's room first. She flew up to the top of his bunk bed and screamed in his ear to get up. Ahh, Beastboy yelled he was startled and jumped up and hit is head in the process. When he looked at the spot where the small girl was, she was gone. Azar had already left and ran into Star Fire's room. When Star heard it was her first day of school, she got exited too. She gave Azar a bone-crunching hug. After the hug she ran into Robin's room. Robin was still sound asleep. She ran and started to jump up and down on his bed Yelling for him to get up. When the Boy Wonder finally sat up, Azar ran out and into Cyborg's room. She pushed a button to tell Cyborg to wake up. The half robot man woke up. He looked at Azar, and was about to ask what was going on when she ran out of the room. Azar ran back to her room. She saw her mom asleep again. The little girl sighed then went and yelled in her ear. Ahh, Raven was scared out of her dream. She jumped up bits of black energy releasing from her body. The energy wrecked her and her daughter's room. She looked at Azar with a not very happy look. She simply ran out and down the hall.

Raven rolled her dark eyes. She got dressed in the same thing Azar was dressed in, a leotard, cloak and shoes. She brushed her hair and teeth then walk out of her room. Her door slid shut behind her. Raven walked into the kitchen and began to boil water for her tea. Everyone sat at the table eating their usual breakfast, tofu for Beastboy, eggs and bacon, for cyborg and robin, some strange alien food for Star Fire and oatmeal for Azar.

Aw man my tofu isn't warmed all the way complained Beastboy. Raven rolled her eyes. I'll warm it up; Azar jumped out of her seat and ran over to Beastboy's side. The kindergartner took the plate from Beastboy and held it with two hands. Her hands started to glow blue. A blue flame wrapped itself around the girl's hand. Azar concentrated. When the tofu started to steam ever so slightly she put the plate in front of Beastboy and said bonebeteit. Beastboy stuffed his face with food then mumbled a thank-you, with food sputtering out of his mouth. Raven sat down in her chair with a mug of tea in hand, have any manner's Beastboy, she said. Beastboy looked at the half demoness, he swallowed, and then spoke, I must have misplaced them. Cyborg started to crack up, misplaced them that's actually a good one. Beastboy stood up on his chair and gave a bow, thank-you, thank-you, Ill be here all week. Star Fire then spoke up, friend Beastboy if you are only going to be here all week where will you be next week. Beastboy sighed, how was he supposed to explain this to a tamarianium princess.

As everyone tried to explain what Beastboy meant to Star Fire, Azar ate her oatmeal quietly. She was slightly nervous. She worried about what other people would think of her. When Star Fire claimed to know what Beastboy meant Azar was heading to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. When her teeth was sparkling and her hair gleaming she left the bathroom. She loomed over her backpack making Sure that she had everything she needed. When the small girl was sure she had everything she went to get her mom.

Azar walked into her and her mother's room. She saw her mother meditating. Raven was chanting her magic words over and over. Azar walked over and pulled slightly on Raven's Cloak. She opened one eye and looked at her daughter. Azar with a huge smile on her face said she was ready. Raven nodded then floated down to the floor. The two walked out to the living room. Azar swung her backpack onto her shoulders then took her mother's hand. They walked up the stairs to the roof. Raven and Azar jumped off the roof into the air. Raven spoke to her daughter the whole time while flying her to school. Azar listened intently to Raven's every word. Raven told Azar not to even think about using her powers during school hours, not to care what other people thought of her and to be completely herself, and if she followed these simple rules, she'd be fine.

The two landed a half a block from the elementary school. As they both landed Raven's communicator went off. Raven quickly took it out and flipped it open. Robin appeared on the screen. There's trouble he said it's the Hive Robin then hung up. The older girl starred at the blank screen, and then shut it. She looked down at her daughter. Azar opened her mouth to speak. She said she would be fine and could get to school on her own and that she could go. Raven bent down until she was eye level with her daughter. She apologized then gave Azar a quick hug before taking off in the air.

Azar watched her mom leave with sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to go to school alone, she was afraid. The little girl took a deep breath pushed away her fears behind her and started walking to her school. Azar stopped at the crosswalk and waited for her turn to cross the street. Azar wished her mom was here, then she could hold her hand while crossing the street. When the crossing guards walked out into the street, Azar crossed. She hid herself in her cloak, not wanting the outside world to see her.

Azar stood in front of her classroom door, looking at it timidly. Again she pushed her fears behind her and opened the door. Her Green eyes scanned the room. There were already many kids in the classroom. A smiling sweet looking adult walked towards Azar. Hello what is your name, the young women wore a jeans skirt that went down to her knees and a light blue shirt. Her hair was a dark brown, her eye's were a warm blue, she had freckles all over her nose and cheeks, and her skin seemed to glow. The small girl Looked up at the women and said her name was Azar. The women introduced her self as her teacher, Ms. Nalm. Ms. Nalm started to write Azar's name on a nametag, and your last name she asked without looking up. Roth answered the girl Quietly. The teacher handed Azar her nametag, well welcome to school Ms. Roth she said. Azar nodded her head then slowly walked away from the slim women. The small girl put her nametag on the outside of her cloak. When she was finished putting it on, she hid herself deeply in her dark blue cloak again. The only thing you could see from inside her cloak was her emerald green eyes.

Many of the children drew pictures, played with blocks, rolled out snakes out of clay and played their imaginary games. Azar looked around looking for something to do. She eventually grabbed a piece of paper and sat at a table all by her self and drew. She drew her family, sketching out her mother first, in the air with her arms outstretched with blackness around her hands. This may bee a very tricky drawing to draw, but for Azar it was no challenge. She could draw has well if not better then a sixth grader. When her mother's body was outlined, she began to outline the boys. She drew them in a fighting position on the ground. Next came Star Fire also in the air and starbolts around her two hands. Lastly came herself in between the alien girl and her mother in the air. After every thing was outlined she began to work on the details. She had only been working for about ten minutes when she was halfway done.

Kindergarten wasn't all fun and games, true most of it was, but there was also plain old learning. Every one sat at a desk. Ms. Nalm stood in the front of the class pointing to each letter of the alphabet. Most of the kids knew most of the letters. Azar knew every letter, and how to add a little bit. The teacher told everyone to practice writing his or her name first and last, and if any one needed help just call her over. Azar took out on a piece of blank lined paper. Then she wrote her name, Azar Roth. She continued to write out her name, making each one better. After writing their names on paper it was time for recess. Everyone ran out of the classroom, but Azar. She walked out calmly. She sat down on a swing and rocked herself back and forth. Her hood fell back as she swung faster and higher. Her cloak swayed as she moved forward and close to her body as she moved back. Azar smiled slightly, she was having fun.

Recess lasted for only twenty minutes. Azar swung on the swings the whole time. When the bell rang everyone hurried into the classroom. Almost every one's face was red from running around. Ms. Nalm said it was time for math. During this subject they worked mostly with shapes. Azar was a little board of this and was glad when it was lunch. Most of the kids brought their lunch, but a few did buy their lunch. She took out her sandwich, an apple and a juice from her lunch bag and began to eat. The classroom was extremely loud from everyone talking and playing games. Azar sat all by her self during lunch. When she was done eating she began to work on her drawing. Once the girl found the color pencils she started coloring it in. she mixed the right colors together to create her drawing.

During the next recess a couple of boys asked if she'd like to play with a ball with them. She accepted. They kicked the ball back and forth. When the ball came to Azar she kicked it with her super strength by mistake. The ball went flying super fast over the fence to who knows where. The two boys's starred at where she had kicked the ball, then they starred at her. Her face turned red, she was embarrassed. The two boys wouldn't stop starring at the mysterious girl. She couldn't take it any more, her eyes lit up softly and she yelled stop starring at me. The boys looked away, so whata we do now asked Devin. Geta new ball I guess answered Ethan. Devin turned to their girl companion, how'd you do that. Ethan slapped Devin lightly, what are you doing he asked, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Well sorry answered Devin. It's ok guys, said Azar. I just kicked the ball too hard was all she said. Then the girl turned and ran off her cloak flowing in the wind.

She sat under the slide, where she wouldn't be seen very well. She covered herself up. Her eyes were still glowing, they were glowing a lot more brightly and Azar knew it. She tried to get them to stop glowing but she couldn't. She eventually gave up. The bell rang and every one hurried to their classroom. Everyone but Azar, she stayed where she was, there was no way she could enter the classroom with her eyes glowing like this. To make matters worse her flame wrapped its self around her entire body. The girl sighed then let her body fall to the ground. She made sure her fire did not spread to the wood ships around her. She then heard her teacher call her name. She sat up. The girl's eyes grew wide; she couldn't let her teacher see her in this condition. She stayed silent. Her eyes grew even bigger; she could feel a tickling sensation in her nose. She needed to sneeze. Before she could plug her nose, she sneezed a loud sneeze. Blue flames shot out from her body. The plastic slide fell, melting. She saw her teacher running towards her, and then stop a couple yards away from her. Ms. Nalm starred at her student.

Azar just sat there waiting for Ms. Nalm to say something. Her body was still lit with a deep blue aura, and her eyes were also still lit. Ms. Nalm continued to stare. Finally the small girl was able to get her powers under control. Her eyes stopped glowing and the flames vanished. She couldn't take the starring any longer. Azar stood then ran past her teacher back into the classroom. Well she didn't really run; she flew to the room by mistake. Ms. Nalm's eyes grew wide at this. The astonished teacher followed her strange student into the classroom. She was already seated when her teacher walked into the room. Ms. Nalm let her class have free time; she wasn't in a good condition to teach.

Azar hoped with all her might that she was not in trouble when the young women called her over to her desk. She put her hood on, then walked slowly to her teacher's desk, avoiding any eye contact. The little girl sat on a chair in front of Ms. Nalm's desk. Ms. Nalm had no idea what she was to say to this child, but she had to know what happened. The teacher spoke in a calm as possible voice. Azar, why did you not come to class when the bell rang. Azar looked up at her teacher her ice-cold green eyes boring into her. Because, she began my eyes were glowing, I didn't want everyone to see me like that. Then my flames went around my body Azar said, and then I sneezed and my fire shot out from me. The girl then looked away. Azar, why did your eyes glow, her teacher would not take her eyes off this small girl. Because I lost control, Azar said. Control of what asked Ms. Nalm. Azar was getting nervous. She didn't like these questions one bit. My powers she said finally. Azar then got up and ran out of the classroom and locked herself in the bathroom. There was no way she could stay in that classroom anymore. Azar made up her mind that she hated school period. She could hear Ms. Nalm call her name as she walked out the classroom. Azar didn't say a word she stayed as quiet as possible. When she didn't hear the women anymore she sighed a relief. She sat down on the tiled floor crisscrossed and began to meditate. She only meditated when she really needed to. But since her powers weren't controlled by her emotions she didn't have to keep her emotions in check.

It had been a half an hour and the girl still sat there in the bathroom meditating. Ms. Nalm had called the office when she couldn't find her student. People had looked everywhere for the girl but couldn't find her. No one even thought to look for her in the bathroom. Azar heard some one in the small hall between the two classes. She heard the person pull on the bathroom door. The person then spoke. Is anyone in there she asked. Yes said Azar, go away, leave me alone. She yelled at the girl. The girl spoke again, but I have to go, really bad she added. Well go somewhere else Azar yelled again. Azar then heard the girl walk back I into her classroom. After a moment she heard a teacher with the same girl come out and knock on the door. Whoever is in there needs to come out said the teacher sternly. No, said Azar, I'm never coming out. Azar burst into tears, I want my mom she screamed. The teacher walked into Ms. Nalm's classroom.

I believe you have a screaming student in the girl's bathroom. Ms. Nalm took action, she ran out of her classroom. Azar is that you in there she asked knocking on the bathroom door. Leave me alone, screamed a crying Azar. I want my mom, she yelled again. The other teacher left with her student to take her to a different bathroom. It's ok said Ms. Nalm now what's wrong. Everything yelled Azar. Come on now the teacher said patently, come on out and we'll fix all this. No bellowed Azar, her eyes lit up a dark deep blue. Ms. Nalm walked into her classroom and grabbed her keys. Her classroom was quiet. All the students sat quietly in their chairs, starring at the door, wondering what in the world was going on. The teacher walked out and put her keys into the bathroom door and turned them. She pulled open the door and peered into the bathroom. Azar was on the floor, her body and eyes lit up and tears spilling out of her eyes. The girl yelled no then lunged at the door. She grabbed the door and pulled it shut. Ms. Nalm pulled on the door hard, but was surprised when it wouldn't budge. Wow she must be really strong she said aloud to herself. Azar held the door with one hand.

This was the first time Ms. Nalm didn't know what to do, all she could think of was to call the girl's mother. The teacher went into her class to call the office for the mother's number. She apologized to her students first though. The slim women called the office. Hello came a voice on the other line. Hello said Ms. Nalm, I have a little problem with a student and I need to get in touch with her mother. Who's the child and what's going on. Well I'm afraid I don't entirely know, she's locked herself in the bathroom and is having a breakdown. Goodness, haven't you unlocked the door asked the voice. I did, but she shut the door again and I'm unable to get in. well that's a first the person said, now who's number do you need. Azar's mother's cell please. Okay, now where, oh here it is. The number is, the women cleared her voice Ms. Roth 594-766-raven. Ms. Nalm wrote the number down, thank you very much. Any time, good by said the lady. Then she hung up. Ms. Nalm hung up as well. She looked at her class. They were all starring at her. You all can have free time she said. there were some woops. Everyone ran out of there seats to somewhere in the room to have fun.

Ms. Nalm got comfortable in her chair before calling Ms. Roth. She took a deep breath then dialed the number. The Teen Titans were fighting against cinderblock and plasmias at this moment. Raven quickly blocked herself from a blow from cinderblock when she felt her Titan communicator vibrate. She quickly took it out and looked at the number. She had no clue who it was. Knowing it might be the school calling she answered it. Hello, Raven's unemotional voice came through the phone. Hello Ms. Roth this is Ms. Nalm Azar's teacher… the teacher paused as she heard something on the other side of the line, she thought she heard an explosion. Raven shot plasmias back with her dark energy. She still fought even though she was on the phone. Who the heck is Raven talking to Beastboy asked Cyborg. Not a clue he answered. What did she do, asked Raven. Oh nothing it's just that she's having a breakdown in the bathroom. She's been screaming that she wants you. I can't get her out and I figured you might be the only one who can. Raven sighed great she said sarcastically. At that Moment Raven was hit against the wall by cinder block. Ugh she landed on the floor. Are you ok asked the teacher, is this a bad time. No I'm fine said Raven as she put a shield around herself. The timing couldn't have been better. Good said Ms. Nalm so you'll come. Uh, I suppose she said. great then I hope to see you soon. The women hung up. Raven starred at her phone. What she said to herself. She sat down, she was a little confused about what just happened. Logic Raven filled her in. our, your daughter is having a breakdown and her teacher needs you to go and calm her down. Raven clasped her had onto her face, great she breathed. While Raven sat there having a conversation with one of her emotions the rest of the Titans defeated the two villains. Ms. Nalm sat there in her chair relieved that the girl's mother was going to come. Little did she know that Azar's mother was Raven of the Teen Titans.

Uh dude, Raven we're done we can go now, Beastboy was knocking on Raven's black shield. Raven looked up, then let the shield fade away. Mind explaining to us why you were on the phone asked Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes, Azar is having a breakdown in the girl's bathroom, at least that's what her teacher says. Please, what is a breakdown asked Star Fire is Azar broken. Raven again rolled her eyes. No she is not broken. Good said Star, because I don't know if I would be able to fix her. Beastboy cracked up, he fell onto the floor and began to roll around. Raven rubbed her temples. Beastboy shut up already, Raven's eyes were glowing slightly white. Beastboy stopped and looked at the girl. Raven turned then flew right through the roof. She had to figure out what was going on at school.

Raven found her daughter's mind then entered it. She was knocked down by Azar. Azar hugged her mother in her mind. Dried tears were on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly puffy. What is going on demanded Raven. Azar didn't say anything. She just started to cry into her mother's cloak. Raven's eyes softened. She hugged her daughter back, shh it's ok, I'll be there soon. Now what happened? I don't want to talk about it, Azar was clinging to her mother, she had stopped crying. Raven tried to be patient, but she wasn't really the patient type. Worried she might make things worse Raven faded away from her daughter's mind. Azar relocked the bathroom door then sat on the floor waiting.

The teen knew where Azar's class was; she landed in front of the door. She sighed before walking in and knocking on the bathroom door. Azar you can open up, it's me said Raven. Before the whole sentence was out Azar had opened the door and threw herself onto her mother. Raven fell onto the floor with her daughter hugging her. She sat up and hugged her daughter back, it's ok, but did you have to knock me over. Azar giggled, sorry. Now what's this about asked Raven? Azar got real quiet. You do know you have to tell me eventually. Azar shook her head, but kept her mouth closed. The teen looked down at her daughter. Can you at least go back to class? No Azar said quickly, she put her mother's cloak over her head and repeated no again. Why not asked Raven softly? Now that she thought about it she didn't really have a good reason not to, the only real reason was she thought was people would stare at her and whisper about her because she had been crying in the bathroom. Raven heard her thoughts. I'm sure they won't said Raven reassuringly, though she didn't really believe this herself. Azar scowled, she sometimes hated it when her mom read her thoughts. No Azar said. Then the small girl had an idea. Only if you stay with me she said. What, no way said Raven, bad idea. Raven shook her head. The little girl folded her arms why not. Because, raven sighed how was she supposed to explain this. Why asked Azar again? I don't do well in crowds, plus I'm no good with kids. What are you talking about asked Azar, you do just fine with me and I'm a kid. Still not doing it Raven said. The kindergartener grabbed her mom by the wrist and put her hand firmly on the door. Yes you are Azar said. Raven tried to pull away. No I'm not said raven firmly, now let go. She pulled again and Azar's strength pulled the door out of its bolts. They both landed on the ground with the door on top of them. Azar said raven angrily.

The whole class starred at the opening where the door was supposed to be. The children's eyes were wide in surprise. Ms. Nalm starred as well. Are you ok asked the teacher rising from her seat? We're fine said Azar happily. Raven moaned slightly, why did she have to pull on her daughter. Azar lifted the door off of her and her mother. She looked at where her mother was, but she was gone. Raven had teleported herself out. She started to cry again, she didn't want her mom to leave. Raven sat on her bed. She didn't like that she had left her daughter like that but there was no way she was going into her child's classroom. Raven then began to meditate. Azar stood up then ran out the door to the woods with a slight blue aura around her. Everyone starred. Ms. Nalm sighed, this was not how she expected the first day of school to go. The teacher then ran out after her student. Azar climbed the highest tree she could find and sat on the highest branch that could hold her weight. The young women stopped in the small woods then called Azar's name. She heard a branch snap. Azar you're not in a tree are you. Go away sobbed the girl. The teacher looked up and saw her student high up in a tree. Don't move yelled Ms. Nalm, we'll get you down. No screamed the small girl, leave me alone. Fire lit up around her burning branches around her. The branch under her burned then snapped. Azar fell, she reached out her arms and grabbed a branch. The teacher screamed in horror as she watched her student fall and dangle on a branch. Ms. Nalm starred at Azar, are you ok. I'm fine said Azar. The girl flipped her self and landed on a branch. The limb cracked and Azar began to fall again. As she fell her teacher was calling 911. Azar grasped another branch then began climbing higher up the tree. The schoolteacher hung up, the fire department was on their way.

At the tower Beastboy flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Wait go back said robin. Why asked the green teen, it's just the News. I think I heard something about a girl in this city the Boy Wonder said. Beastboy sighed, but he obeyed. He flipped back to the channel. It's just in said the women on the television, that a girl at Jump City Elementary is stuck in a tree. It is said that she has fallen twice, but somehow has grasped onto a branch. The girl is only five and today was her first day of school. She goes by the name of Azar. Little do we no why she is in the tree. Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg starred at the screen. Star Fire would have starred too, except she wasn't there, she was at the mall of shopping. They all jumped up and started running to Raven's room yelling her name. Raven opened one eye as she heard them running to her room yelling her name. All the boys burst through the cloaked teen's door into her room. They all started talking at once. Raven didn't understand a thing and they were annoying the crap out of her. Shut up Yelled the cloaked girl. The boys were quiet instantly. Robin and Cyborg covered Beastboy's mouth incase he didn't stop, and Beastboy covered Cyborg's and Robin's mouth incase they didn't shut up. Raven starred. Now who wants to tell me what the heck is going on. The three boys were silent. They didn't know which one of them was to tell Raven what was going on. Raven was growing impatient, she looked robin square in the eyes and said well. Robin took the challenging's hand off his mouth and spoke. Azar was on the News, it appears she's stuck in a tree, though I doubt she is, she's probably fine, but the Fire department have been notified and they're on their way. The violet haired teen rolled her eyes, great she sarcastically said. she knew why her daughter was in the tree and she also knew Azar would not come down for anyone but her. Azar is so stubborn Raven thought. Beast boy took the two hands off his mouth, dude, Rae aren't ya gona do somthin. The girl glared at him, call me dude one more time and you'll be saying hi to my father. Beastboy gulped then shrunk away, uh yea sure what ever you say Rae.

The fire department rolled up to the school and quickly got out and ran to the tree Azar was in, with ladders. Ms. Nalm's class was surrounding the tree Azar was in. all the children's eyes were peering up at the girl, supposedly stuck in the tree. Some firemen told the class to back up and give them some space. We'll get you down, don't you worry yelled up a man to Azar. Azar's eyes were glowing blue slightly, no she yelled leave me alone. And with that she began to climb further up into the tree. Raven flew right through her ceiling and headed to the elementary school, she was not happy. She pulled her hood over her head as she flew, her eyes glowed white faintly. The firemen put a ladder next to the tree and began to climb up. Azar starred as a man made his way up the tree. Azar jumped into another tree and almost fell in the process. When the girl landed she heard her mom call her name. Azar looked over her shoulder and saw her mom floating in the air with her arms crossed not to far from her. The black haired girl didn't care if she was in trouble, all she cared about was her mom was right there. Azar darted out of the tree and flew into her mom and hugged her, there was no way she was going to let go ever again. Raven put her arms around her daughter and rocked her back and forth gently. They both still floated in the air. Everyone just starred up at them.

Well guess the secret's out said raven to not really anyone. What secret asked Azar? Me being your mother stated raven without any emotion. What do you mean asked Azar feeling confused? Raven sighed, she wasn't in the mood to explain this to her daughter, but she did anyway. I 'm not sure if you'll understand but here I go. I didn't want people to know I was your mother, because I didn't want people to treat you different. For example asked Azar. Like teasing you, being scared of you and so on. Plus I didn't really want the public to know Raven finished. Azar didn't really understand, but knowing she wasn't going to get a better answer she said ok.

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. Although some people acted a bit weird around her everyone was simply fine with Azar. Since everyone knew about her now, Azar didn't see a reason not to use her powers during school. They were very helpful at times; like in PE she could kick or throw the ball harder and further. Flying came in handy too, like if she couldn't reach something or just getting around. Although her flames didn't really come in handy she still let her eyes light up when she felt like it.

The next week started out like any other week, kind of boring. Azar was a quick learner; in fact she was at the top of her class. Most of the time when Ms. Nalm taught the class she would draw in her notebook. At recesses, Azar was alone most of the time; people just thought she was too weird. Azar didn't really care about this she liked being by herself, she was pretty used to it actually. It was Wednesday, and the girl sat at her usual spot reading, under the slide. When she heard screams from her fellow peers, Azar looked up from her book. On the other side of the playground stood Plasmias and Cinderblock. Azar knew she might be able to fight one of them, but not both at the same time. Azar closed her book and stood, as she starred at them with her eyes glowing, kids ran past her into the classroom screaming. She took little notice on her classmates; her full attention was on the big glob of goo and the hunk of rock. She wondered why they were here, and she soon got her answer. Plasmias and Ciderblock lunged at her. Azar could hear her teacher scream her name but she ignored it. Her hands lit up with that blue flame and she started to shoot it like crazy at the two bad guys. Meanwhile while this was going on, the Titans were fighting the Hive five. Beastboy and Cyborg were running after Gizmo, while Star Fire and robin fought Mammoth and Raven handled Jinx. The two sorcerers eyes glowed, Jinx's pink and Raven's white. Jinx did an elegant back flip and shot pink hexes at the dark heroine. Raven avoided them by flipping to the side. As they continued to fight raven could since Azar in trouble. The violet haired girl hesitated as she tried to think about her daughter. The hesitation cost her to be thrown back by a kick from jinx. Azar flipped and kicked Ciderblock with her super-strength; he went flying back into a tree, which broke when he hit it. Plasmias grabbed Azar and threw her into the cement wall of the school. Azar groaned as she it but she continued to fight. The girl flew up in the air and dove right into Plasmias with her hands glowing as bright as the sun. The big glob of goo went right into the school breaking the wall of a classroom. Children screamed as Plasmias broke through the wall. As she turned to deal with Cinderblock a gooey hand propelled out of the classroom and snatched the kindergartener. Before Azar could register what had happened she was throne at a cement wall of a classroom again and again until she was eventually knocked out.

Azar groaned her body hurt all over as she began to come to her senses. She opened her eyes and starred, she was in some kind of machine. The girl yelled out, where the heck am I as loud as she could. The door to the room opened, Azar strained her neck to her left to see who had entered. She couldn't see them; her neck couldn't turn that far. It wasn't till they spoke that the girl knew who they were. So how are we doing Jinx asked Raven's daughter with an evil grin on her face. When I get out of here you're all dead Azar spat. Oh I'm so scared laughed Mammoth, quick gizmo where should I hide. Gizmo laughed. Quiet Jinx yelled. The two boys quieted not wanting to see an angry Jinx. I bet you're wondering why we need you the cat like girl said. Well what else could I be wondering about Azar said rudely. Jinx rolled her eyes, you are the power to our latest hive invention; it will destroy the Teen titans. Azar's eyes glowed angrily, not if they can stop you first she yelled. Oh Jinx said, I wonder how when they'll be a bit busy fighting against other hive members. Mammoth laughed vilely. Gizmo started jumping up and down excited, can I turn on the machine now please, please. Jinx giggled, yes you may she said as elegantly as possible. All right, the midget punched the air.

As soon as the titans had lost fighting the hive they retreated back to their home. Well all but Raven, she appeared at the school playground as soon as the fight was over. She stood there starring at the empty playground, upset. After a few minutes she heard her daughter scream in her mind for a split second. That was all the cloaked girl needed to appear at the tower and drag her friends out to find her daughter. The other titans had no idea what was going on. Raven had appeared out of nowhere looking as if she was going to kill somebody. Then she had yelled at them to follow her, and had dragged them out with her dark energy. Uh Raven what's going on Beastboy asked timidly. We're going to get her back growled Raven. May I ask whom Star Fire asked confused. The hive took Azar the girl snarled. Her eyes were beginning to turn blood red and another pair was becoming visible. Darkness surrounded the heroine and her teeth seemed sharper and they were barred. The team followed an infuriated flying Raven to where ever.

Azar screamed; gizmo had just turned on the machine and her flames started to shoot out of her. She tried to keep her powers off but the machine was sucking her of her powers. She was breathing hard; she was growing weak from her flames being taken from her. Her eyes were glowing as well and were shooting into the machine. Raven found her way into the hive building. In the middle of the gigantic room stood a very tall machine. Aw the Teen Titans, Brother Blood walked into the room. Raven barred her teeth, where is she, she bellowed. I don't think that matters right now my deer he said; I think what matters is that that machine will destroy you in about a minute. The teens starred at him. Oh and I made sure you cannot destroy it, the hive master said. Oh we'll see about that shouted Raven. Robin starred at Raven. He didn't think he had ever seen her that angry in his life. He was pretty sure if she could have a third set of red eyes she would. The enraged girl rose into the air, Azarath Metrion Xinthos. She screamed her three magic words. The hive's invention rose in the air then chattered into a million of pieces. The head master starred, impossible he said astonished. Raven heard her daughter scream again. This time however it wasn't in her mind. All the titans heard it. The worried mother bolted down the hall, as the rest of her team began to fight Brother Blood.

The door to the room that Azar was in exploded; dark energy flowed into the room. Raven stepped in; she still had two pairs of blood red eyes. Every emotion in her body was fuming with rage. Even though Azar couldn't see her mom, she knew she was there, and also knew that she was pissed. Mom yelled Azar happily, but weakly. The machine that the small girl was in exploded, all the energy that had left the five year old went straight back to her. She looked over to her mom and starred. She had never in her life seen her mom looking this way, she had also never seen her this mad before. A shiver ran down her spine as she starred at her mother. After the hive students were knocked out Raven took control of herself. She quickly regained control over rage and hatred.

The other titans walked into the room. Azar and Raven were hugging and every hive student that was in the room was knocked out. Dang, I guess she really was pissed off Beast boy said looking around the room. Everyone nodded in agreement. Star Fire Joined in the hugging. Glorious, she shouted our family is back together. She flew over and started to hug Raven and Azar. They both yelled out, Star Fire NO hugs, but it was too late; the red head was already embracing them in a very tight hug. Azar gasped for breath while Raven yelled out can't breath. Stare Fire loosened her hug and apologized. Raven just pushed the girl away.


	2. Chapter 2

From Tigo to Azar-part two

Dr. Dracken stood in front of a scientific lab in Jump city. He wasn't planning on stealing a laser till later. He had heard that the Teen Titans protected this city and he wasn't going to let them catch him. His plan was to get every villain her knew stealing from the city. That way the group of hero's would have to split up. while they were busy fighting off others he would sneak in and steal the laser, then get out of there fast, before anyone could stop him. He gave a evil laugh, this plan was perfect, he would not fail this time. Shego stood next to the man rolling her eyes at his evil laughter. Are you entirely sure Kimmy wont stop you asked the women. I'm sure answered the blue colored man. There are already other hero's here, she won't be called to come and stop me, again he let out another evil laugh. Lets just get this over with Shego said boringly. Patients my dear Dracken said calmly.

The mad scientist took out a laptop and started to email every villain he knew, Monkey Fist, Duff Gilligan, Professor Damentor DN Amy, Camille Leon and his cousin Motor Ed. He told them he had just robbed from Jump city and that it was the easiest thing he had done in his life. There were no guards and Kim Possible didn't even show up. if any of you want an easy place to steal then I suggest Jump city. Of course none of this was true, but Dr. Dracken wanted to convince them to come so he could steal his laser in peace.

The email worked in the very early morning every villain he knew and more were stealing from different shops. Soon the Teen titans were off fighting every villain. Once they were done with the next they would move on to another one.

Azar slept with Raven that night. She was still pretty shaken up over being kidnapped and such. Azar was glad that it was Friday, because that meant no school tomorrow. She curled up next to her mother and slept. She woke in an empty bed. Her mother was gone. Azar sat up and yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. There was nobody there surprisingly. The girl ran to each of the titan's rooms only to find them empty. She decided that that they had to be out stopping some crime.

She sat at the main computer and typed in the Titan's communicators. The screen lit up with a map of the town with flags on it. Each flag represented a teen titan. There was Blue for her mom, green for Beastboy, lavender for Star Fire, Red for robin and silver for Cyborg. All the flags were separated. Then Azar typed in where robberies were occurring. Quite a few red dots appeared on the screen. The girl decided that she would help, well with her mom's permission that was. She didn't want her mom to be angry with her. Having an angry mom was not so fun especially when your mom was Raven.

The small girl darted out of the tower. She flew over the lake fast. The water below rushed by in a blur. As she neared the building that her mom was in she could hear her yelling her magic words. Azar smiled knowing whomever she was fighting against her mother was in trouble now. She entered the building as her mother lowered herself to the grown, her eyes still white. A man lied in the middle of the room knocked out. He didn't look too hurt. When Ravens eyes were back to there dark violet color she looked over at her daughter. "What are you doing her", Raven tried not to sound too cold. "I came to ask if I could help," said Azar, her eyes glowing a bit blue. Raven sighed, she didn't have time for this, she needed to be hurrying off to another crime. She thought for a few seconds. The criminals weren't their normal criminals and they were actually a lot easier. "Ok" said Raven eventually, "but be careful", Raven said this a stern as she could. The little girl grinned, "I will be". With that she flew out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes.

Dr. Dracken was examining the lasers when blue fire landed near him. Startled he turned around only to find a big ball of blue fire flying in to the room. Azar had wrapped her flames over her entire body as she flew into the room. Her eyes glowed a deep blue. "What the heck is that?" yelled Dracken. "I don't know," answered Shego as she lit up her hands. Azar blinked, the women had flames too, but they were a different color. Shego thrust a whole bunch of green blasts at the blue flame thing that was the girl. She avoided them easily enough. Boy are they going to be surprised that I'm a five-year-old girl. She landed and blue flames shot from her body at the two villains. Dracken lunged out of the way while Shego caught the blasts in her green flames that were surrounding her hands. Shego was surprised when the blue stuff absorbed right into hers. They were practically the same thing.

Not as much Blue fire was surrounding Azar now. You could see her figure pretty clearly now. Her long black hair seemed glittery against the blue flames around her, her bright green eyes appeared when her eyes stopped glowing blue. The women and child began to fight while Dr. Dracken laughed, "they sent a five year old to defeat me, oh this is too funny". Azar narrowed her eyes, she may be young but she could still fight. She didn't know it but the girl was fighting her birth mother. Shego had no idea that she was fighting her own daughter but was a bit confused of the way the girl looked and what powers she had.

Azar was hit into a wall hard. She flipped out of the way when Shego threw fastballs of green fire at her. Azar rose in the air her eyes glowing blue. As she rose she almost yelled out her mother's words Azarath Metrion Xinthos, but she caught her self. She had no idea why she was about to say those words, probably because she was so used to hearing them that it only felt natural. Flames threw itself at the green dressed women. Shego easily blocked it with her own clawed gloves covered with green flames. The girl starred in surprise when her flames absorbed into the lady's flames.

After a while of looking and studying the girl she was fighting it hit her, literally. She finally figured out that the girl had to be her daughter when she collided into a wall. The women smiled a little smile, after years she had finally found her, and she was going to take her back. The women hit the little girl into a wall so hard that it knocked her out. She hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she didn't really know how else to do it.

"Finally" said Dr. Dracken as he came out of his hiding place behind a laser. "Lets grab it and go," said Shego impatiently. As they left Shego picked up her lifeless daughter and put her in her arms. "Uh what are you doing?" asked Dracken. "Taking her with us replied" Shego. Why asked the man. I'll explain on the way she said.

Azar moaned as she began to come to her senses. She was lying in a double bed in a strange room. The girl slid out of the bed and opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. She heard two familiar voices. The voices were from the two she had fought yesterday. They must of kidnapped me gasped Azar to herself. She was angry. She had just been kidnapped the other day and now it had happened again. The girl tried to light up her flames but founds she couldn't. she tried pulling as hard as she could on the door of the room she had been in but found that her strength was gone. She tried to turn invisible and was glad when she found she could. She sighed in relief, at least I can do something she muttered to herself.

Slowly and quietly the girl floated forward towards the voices. She didn't know why but she wasn't scared at all, she was completely relaxed. For some reason she felt comfortable around these two adults, well mainly one of them(can you guess who).as she turned the corner invisibly she saw the man telling the women his evil plan. It didn't look like the woman was listing though. She kept reading her magazine while he spoke. Slowly Azar crept towards the door. As soon as she touched the door handle an alarm went off and a cage fell over the girl. Startled the girl fell to the ground with an oof. The blue man swung around at the sound of the alarm and his sidekick looked up from her magazine. "Well where is she" he asked, "I don't see anything, but the cage says there's something in it". Shego rolled her eyes. "That's because she's invisible," the women said. She turned her head toward the cage, "nice try, but it isn't going to be that easy. I think your gonna be here a while so you might want to tell me your name". Invisible Azar glared at the women, she didn't say a word. "Well" asked Shego, when then there was no response she stood up. "If you wont tell me your name then I guess I'll have to give you a name". Azar didn't like the sound of that so she finally spoke. "My name is Azar," the girl said through clenched teeth. "There now, that wasn't so hard now was it", Shego's voice was gentle and pleasant. Azar didn't like the way she sounded all nice.

"Why do you want me?" growled Azar. Shego grinned, "how about tonight I tell you a bedtime story". The still invisible girl starred. The cage lifted when the women pushed a button. Azar didn't move. "I suggest you behave if you want freedom," Dr. Dracken said smiling evilly.

And just like that they left her alone. The day was really bizarre. The villains didn't hurt her in anyway; in fact they didn't do anything. Azar was aloud to do anything, sleep, read, shower eat, heck she could eve watch TV as long as she didn't fight and stayed in the building. Azar didn't try to escape, she had already tried a dozen times. The walls or ground or whatever would just give her a good old shock. The pain was almost unbearable, so she decided not to try anymore if she didn't want to be shocked.

At about eight she started to get ready for bed. She took a shower, which felt pretty weird since she had been kidnapped, but she tried not to think too much about it. She knew her mom would come for her soon. She dried herself then put her cloths she had worn the day before back on. When she looked inside a dresser that was in her room she was surprised to find cloths, clothes that fit her. After a second she found a nightgown. As much as this is weird, I think I'll wear it Azar said out loud to herself. Quickly she tore off her clothes and slipped on the nice soft nightgown. The nightgown was black, the same color as her hair. Strange enough, at eight thirty Shego entered her room. Azar turned invisible the second she heard the door handle turn. "Are you ready?" the women asked. The girl starred with her mouth open, "I thought you were joking". "Nope" said Shego as she sat at the edge of the girl's bed. Azar was now sitting in bed, "you're not a normal kidnapper" exclaimed she. Shego chuckled, "well you're not a normal girl. Now do you mind?" she said sternly. "Mind what" asked Azar. "Turning off your invisibility so I can see you" answered the villainess. Azar blew a strand of hair out of her face, "I guess not she said eventually. Where ever this was going she didn't like it. Not one bit. As soon as she was visible the women started her story.

"_A long time ago I was pregnant started Shego. I hid my pregnancy from Dr. Dracken." "You mean the blue guy" interrupted Azar. "Yes the blue guy" answered Shego. "Any way after nine months of having a huge stomach she was born". Azar couldn't figure out why in the world this women named Shego was telling her this." I came home soon after, but still I hid the fact I had a baby from Dr. D". this story was pointless to Azar. "One day I had to leave with Dracken to steal something for his crazy plan, which I won't go into detail about. Kimmy crunched the plan anyway". "Whose Kimmy" asked the small girl? "Kimmy is Kim Possible our nemesis, and the world's hero". "If she constantly save the world wouldn't I have heard of her" asked Azar. "I don't know" Shego said, "You lived in a place she never needed to destroy a villain's plan's". She then went on. "After…" "Kim beat you" interrupted Azar again. Shego rolled her eyes," no, now stop interrupting". Azar silenced herself. "Ok now where was I… oh yes. While we were stealing whatever Kim arrived. But while we began to fight a wall exploded and three other villains that called them selves the hive or something walked in wanting to steel the same thing Dracken wanted". Azar sat up straighter has she heard the word hive, she knew she must of meant the hive five. "Kimmy was no match for them, and neither was I. They took the thing Dracken wanted and started to leave when five other heroes arrived". Azar knew the five heroes had to be her mom and the rest of the titans. Suddenly she was becoming interested in this story. Shego's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We left while the fight broke out, we didn't really want to stick around to see what happened. When I got home my daughter was gone. I quickly went back to where we were to see if she had followed me, but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her"._

Shego was then silent. Azar guessed that that had to be the end of her story. "Uh what was her name?" she asked. Shego looked at her and smiled at her, "her name was Tigo". "That's kind of a weird name," remarked Azar. Shego laughed out loud, "It's just a weird as yours". With that the women left.

There was a storm that night. It was terrible. Lighting bolts filled the sky with big booms of thunder afterwards. Azar pulled up the covers further; she was a bit frightened by the storm. She wished she could take cover in her mother's bed. That did it, Azar jumped out of bed. There was no way she was going to fall asleep so she might as well get up. She slipped on a pair of socks then walked silently out of her room. She sat in the main room on a couch and starred out the window. A few tears slid down her cheeks, she missed her mother and family.

The girl eventually fell asleep on the couch. During the night she became invisible. She was woken when sunlight started to fill the room. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times letting her eyes adjust to the light. Azar turned and looked at the clock and saw it was still quite early

Raven was growing frantic. It had been two days since Azar's kidnapping and she still could not sense her daughter with her mind. All the titans could tell that their friend was worried, angry, and upset. Every once in a while something would explode from Raven's dark energy accidentally.

Robin was once again at the computer going through files of the suspects. "Can't we please make this go faster" asked Star Fire? Robin stopped and looked at the Tamarainium, "I just can't figure out which one took her". "Maybe we acquire assistance from one who has dealt with these people before". Cyborg who was playing a video game against Beastboy spoke up, "I think that's a great idea Star Fire, I have know idea why we haven't thought of it before". As soon as the whole sentence was out the TV exploded with blackness around it. Beastboy's mouth fell open in astonishment, "that's it", he yelled jumping up, "If she blows one more thing up I'm gonna go mad; we have to do something about this". Robin sighed, "fine we'll actually make a move, we're going to have to find someone who has dealt with these villains before". Star Fire smiled, for it was her idea to find help.

Raven silently entered the room looking even less emotional then usual. Star Fire smiled and said hello cheerfully hoping this would raise her friend's mood. It didn't as usual. The gloomy girl did not answer Star Fire's salutation. Beastboy opened his mouth to say something, but Cyborg covered his mouth knowing that his green friend was going to say something about the TV exploding. "Uh hey Raven" said Cyborg. He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he went on. "We think we have a plan for uh finding…" before he could finish his sentence Raven whirled around, there was hope in her eyes when she asked how. Robin frowned; he wasn't going to tell Raven anything until he was sure he knew where Azar was. "Well" said Star Fire, "it was my idea, so I think I should tell you". Raven listened intently as Star Fire told her that they were going to find someone who had fought against these villains before. The cloaked girl was quiet in thought. Then she told Robin to get off the computer. "But…" Robin said, the evil look in Raven's eyes made him change his mind about saying anything. Raven sat down and immediately went to the suspects' files. It only took her a second to find the person who had fought these people before, Kim Possible. Raven turned to the rest of her team "so who wants to email her". Robin was silent, he was a bit jealous s at the moment because it had only taken like 2 sec for Raven to find the person then needed, when he had been researching for 1½ days. "Well, no volunteers; fine I'll do it".

Dear Kim Possible,

My friends and I need help tracking a kidnapper that kidnapped my daughter. We know you have had experiences with these people: Monkey fist, Dr. Dracken, and Camille Leon. They are the suspects in this case. Once you know who has kidnapped her I would like to know so I can cause who ever did it **SERIOUS PAIN. **

Sincerely,

Raven Roth

As soon as the email was typed up Raven clicked on the send icon.

Kim stood at her locker, putting books in and taking books out. Ron stood next to her with Rufus's head sticking out of his pocket. They were having a regular conversation about Bonnie; When Wade came on the computer screen that was in the girl's locker. "Hi Kim", looks like you got a case. "On what" asked the red head? "On kidnapping," answered the 10-year-old genius. "Where did the kidnapping take place?" asked Kim. "Uh I don't know all you received was an email", the boy quickly put the email on the screen.

Dear Kim Possible,

My friends and I need help tracking a kidnapper that kidnapped my daughter. We know you have had experiences with these people: Monkey fist, Dr. Dracken, and Camille Leon. They are the suspects in this case. Once you know who has kidnapped her I would like to know so I can cause whom ever did it **SERIOUS PAIN**!

Sincerely,

Raven Roth

Kim read the email with interest. "So what does it say?" asked Ron. "It says," said Kim "that a Women's daughter was kidnapped and that Monkey fist, Dr. Dracken and Camille Leon are the suspects. Oh and that the mother wants to cause them serious pain". "I'm guessing she's pretty mad" Ron said. Rufus nodded his head in agreement. "Wait a second," said Ron, "Monkey fist, Dr. Dracken and Camille Leon don't seem like the kidnapping type, at least not like real kids". "I have to agree with you there" Wade said on the computer. "You're right," exclaimed Kim, "they aren't that type, but we might want to look into this". "Wade try to find out where those three are at the moment". "No problem" he said before the computer screen went blank.

"So" asked Ron "who do you think is the most likely to kidnap a little girl". "Well I would say out of these three Monkey fist and Dracken, but there hast to be something really important about this girl". "So Camille's out of the picture," asked Ron. "Most defiantly" answered his girlfriend.

Azar spent most of the day under her bed. She just wanted to go home. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't fell her mom in her mind yet. It bothered her that her mom might not be able to sense her. That was it she had to try again to get out of her capture even if it did hurt getting shocked.

First the girl sat on the bathroom floor and rose in the air, well my might as well get myself ready she thought. Her arms raised in the air and she began to meditate. She softly spoke her mother's magic words. Azarath Metrion Xinthos, she repeated the words over and over. A few tears ran down her pail cheeks as she chanted. After about a half an hour Azar dropped down the ground, she put her hands against the wall and was about to push against it when she heard her name being called by Shego. Azar glanced towards the door; there was no way she was going to answer. She turned back to the wall and concentrated, she backed away from the wall and with a running start she kicked the wall with all her might hoping her super strength might break it. It didn't, all that happed was Azar was shocked with a bit of electricity. Full of pain she fell in a heap on the ground. The door of the bathroom opened and Shego appeared. "I thought I heard you in here trying to knock down a wall". Azar glared at her then sighed, "fine you win, I give up". The Women smiled, "I'm glad you've decided on that. Now why don't we clean you up so I can teach you some moves"? "Moves?" asked the girl raising an eyebrow exactly how Raven would have. "Fighting moves the" women clarified. And with that Shego left. Azar starred at the floor, she had just given up and she felt a bit hopeless.

Kim dressed in her normal fighting gear crawled around in Monkey fist's layer. Ron was right behind her. So far it had appeared no one was home. Ron's foot slid onto a hidden button on the rug. Red lights started flashing and an alarm sounded. Kim looked at Ron. Ron looked back innocently and said he didn't do anything. A net dropped onto the teens from the ceiling and then drew them up in the air, captured. Monkey fist entered the room, "can't I ever get a bit of piece?" he asked? Kim easily got them out of the net with her laser lipstick. She landed on her feet while Ron landed on his back. "Next time can't you warn me" asked Ron as he started to stand up? Rufus nodded in agreement. Kim didn't answer. "Where is she" Kim asked Monkey fist sternly. "Where is who" asked the monkey like man in confusion? "You know exactly what I'm talking about" shouted Kim; "now give me the girl you kidnapped". "I most certainly have not kidnapped anyone" Monkey fist said, "nor do I plan to, but if you are looking for a fight then you have found one. Monkey ninja's attack," yelled Monkey fist. Ninja monkeys swung into the room and landed in battle position. Kim sighed then began to fight. Ron who hadn't gotten over his monkey fears ran around in circles in panic.

Once they were out of his house, Kim decided that he was off the suspect list. "Looks like it's Dracken who did the kidnapping" she said. "But what purpose could he have with a little girl" asked Ron. "I got no clue," responded the girl. She took out her communicator and called Wade.

Azar slowly walked to Shego's room. She starred at the door then drawing in a deep breath and releasing it she knocked. When she heard a come in, Azar opened the door to find Shego on the floor stretching. "You ready" she asked. All the girl could do was nod her head yes. "Good, now join me in my stretching; you don't want to strain a muscle". Azar sat down and joined in on the stretching. Once about every muscle was stretched Shego led the girl to a work out room that was obviously for her. Once in the room Azar could feel her powers return to her. Once the door was shut the women turned to the girl, "in this room you will be able to use all of your powers but keep in mind that I can take them away if needed, so don't get any ideas". Azar nodded her head and promised she wouldn't. For the next couple hours they worked on fighting techniques and ect. Azar kept her promise, she didn't even think about escaping.

Actually she enjoyed the lesson. She enjoyed it so much she couldn't wait till her next one. Azar was sure there was something wrong with her since she didn't seem to mind being kidnapped anymore. Not caring scared her.

Dracken leaned closer to his sidekick, "when will she be ready to fight against Kim Possible". Shego smiled evilly, "whenever you're ready". "So you have converted her already have you"? "I don't need to" she said. Then man looked at her confusingly. "Making her as evil as me can take forever" the women said. "Since she can already fight why not use a bit of you're old shampoo plan on her. That will make sure she'll listen while in battle". Dr. Dracken started to laugh heinously.

Tired and sweaty, Azar took a shower. she didn't notice that her shampoo was different. When the shower stopped Shego told the girl that tomorrow they would be taking her with them to do some thievery and that she would listen to them no matter what, mainly her. Azar who was now under the influence of the hypnotizing shampoo monotonously said she would listen.

In the morning it was decided that they would do their thievery at night. The shampoo worked perfectly, Azar listened to ever thing she was told to do. Azar could feel something was not right but she couldn't put her finger on it.

When it was close to the time they would be leaving Shego had the little girl put on an outfit just like hers. She really did look like Shego when she was dressed the same. They both had the same hair color and there eye and skin color were close. Azar's eyes had a bit of Blue on them while Shego's did not and Shego was also paler.

They stood on top of a building examining the where the guards were positioned and what was the best way to get in. Azar made her move first. She turned invisible and flew down to one of the guards. She hit him over the head and knocked him out instantly, and then she moved onto the next one and did the same thing. Dracken smiled when he saw the first man fall to the ground unconscious. Shego swiftly made her way down from the roof and down to the ground when every guard was lying on the ground out cold. Dracken made his way down not so easily. Shego quickly shut of the security cameras and alarms. The man walked into the building with a broad smile on his face. Azar followed behind visible now. She curiously looked around at the different equipment. Her eyes glowed a warm soft blue.

Kim arrived pretty quickly. Azar didn't take any notice of her she just studied the machines. Kim didn't see the girl since she was behind some big machine. The girl looked up when she heard two people fighting. Where is she asked Kim as she pushed Shego back? Oh well if you want to fight her be my guest, Shego smiled wickedly. That's when blue fire hit Kim Square in the chest. Ron who was tying to keep Dr. Dracken from leaving looked up when he saw his girlfriend flung into a wall by some blue flames. Azar stood there with blueness wrapped slightly around her body; she was waiting for the teen's next move. In her mind she couldn't figure out why she was doing this, Azar tried not listen to what Dracken or Shego said but she could not stop her own body from listening. Kim decides this little girl must be the women's daughter. She could tell the girl did not want to fight her.

Azar punched Kim in the stomach. Kim collapsed with the wind knocked out of her. Ron had a worried look on his, knowing they were loosing. The girl took a step towards Ron, but when she saw his fear she immediately knew he wasn't a threat. They left, with Azar caring the machine Dr. Dracken wanted with her super strength. At the lair she retreated to her room and slid under her bed. Tears started to run down her face. She cried silently. She was miserable, but most of all she was lonely.

Kim woke slowly, her whole body hurting. She lay on her bed. She turned her head slightly and found Ron asleep with his upper body on her bed. Ron Kim said her voice raspy. Ron's body moved. He lifted his head and yawned how are you feeling KP. Not very good she admitted; I can't believe a five-year-old knocked me out. Ron just looked at her; I'll get your mom. Ron left silently. Kim sat up as her doctor mom walked into the room. How're you feeling Kim's mom asked. I'll live said Kim as she threw her covers off her. Mrs. Possible frowned at her daughter, you aren't going anywhere she said, and you need to rest. Kim glanced at her mom as she took her shirt off. Ron looked away as Kim undressed. I need to get that girl safe said Kim. I'm sure her mother would understand if you're injured. All mothers understand injuries even if it isn't their kid. I agree with you mom said Ron looking the other direction. Kim sighed fine I'll stay home, Ron you can look now. Ron turned back to his girlfriend. I want you to tell Raven that we found her daughter, and that Dracken had her. No problem the boy said as he left.

Ron sat at the computer and typed the email

Dear

Ron stopped, uh I don't know if she's single or not he said to himself. I'll just type her whole name then.

Dear Raven Roth,

We have found your daughter. Dr. Dracken and his sidekick Shego kidnapped her. We will get her back tomorrow on account on Kim is hurt and her doctor mom won't let her go out in her condition.

Sincerely,

Ron Stoppable (Kim's sidekick)

PS: you could have told us she had powers. That might of helped.

Ron clicked the send button then left the computer and went back up to Kim's room.

Everyone was out in the main room of titans tower. As soon as the email had found it's way to her email Raven sensed it. He raised her eyes from her book as she sensed something. As soon as she figured out what she sensed she ran to the computer. The boys who were playing a video game looked up with a funny expression on their face. None of them had seen Raven get up and run away from her book to the computer this excited before, ever actually. Raven sat down in the chair its come she said excitedly. Uh what's come asked Beastboy. They've replied to the email she said hurriedly. Uh Rae you haven't even checked your email, how…Cyborg was interrupted. I can sense it Raven said getting slightly annoyed.

Dear Raven Roth,

We have found your daughter. Dr. Dracken and his sidekick Shego kidnapped her. We will get her back tomorrow on account on Kim is hurt and her doctor mom won't let her go out in her condition.

Sincerely,

Ron Stoppable (Kim's sidekick)

PS: you could have told us she had powers. That might of helped.

Raven barely had the patience to wait for the email to come onto the screen. A bit of dark energy surrounded her body. The rest of the Titans didn't dare say a word. She skimmed the email. When she was done there was a cold, evil, spine-shivering smile on Ravens face. I'm guessing you know where she is Beastboy said uneasily. Not exactly, I only know whom, but that will be enough, Raven quickly floated out of the room.

She sat in the middle of her room on the floor and opened one of her many spell books. She blew the dust off of the ancient book and flipped through the pages. She stopped when a spell caught her eye, a searching spell. She smiled that was exactly what she needed. She bookmarked the page and left her book in her room. If she were going to do a spell she would need some herbal tea. She entered the kitchen quietly. No one dared say a word. Raven quickly made her tea then retreated to her room.

There she rummaged about her room finding the ingredients she needed. She lit candles around herself and poured different powdered ingredients into a special bowl. She stirred the elements together with a glass stick. She took a handful and threw it into the air. The mixture fell back down on top of her, covering her in whiteness. She began to levitate in the air and chanted her magic words three times, Azarath Metrion Xinthos . . . Azarath Metrion Xinthos . . . Azarath Metrion Xinthos. Next she began to speak in a language as old as time itself. Exvater (E-vate-er) potellaw (pot-tell-awe) zendorian (Zee-end- or-ee-on) hinquire (hen-quire-ee), then she added Azarath Metrion Xinthos. She waited a second before yelling the kidnappers names. She took a deep breath and Yelled Dr. Dracken and Shego. Her soul lifted out of her body and the spell led her to where the kidnappers were.

Raven's eyes glowed white, her soul was black the same colors of her powers. Her body twisted and turned different directions. Her soul was flying fast, the spell leading her. Her body jolted to a stop in a bare landscape with a big building. The building was in the middle of nowhere. Her soul stayed for a second or two before she was sent back to her body. She slipped back into her body easily and opened her eyes. She was determined to get her daughter back, **NOW**!

She stormed out of her room and into the main room, her eyes narrowed to slits. Now we will find her Raven growled. The rest of the team exchanged nervous glances. Then all of a sudden an icy coldness covered all of them and all they could see was Raven's dark powers around them. Then they appeared in the middle of nowhere in front of a large building. The coldness was gone. Beastboy shivered, ne… next ti…time can you warn us, he continued to shake. Raven didn't answer. She pointed to a section of the building, she's in there, her eyes glowed white faintly.

Azar was sitting on her bed staring out the window when an alarm when off. Intruder alert, the mechanic voice said, intruder alert. The words were said reputedly. It kinda reminded her of home, home she missed it terribly.

Shego, yelled Dr. Dracken, we need to be ready for Kim Possible. Uh it's not Kimmy Shego yelled back; check the screens. He changed the computed screen to the outside cameras. He saw five people standing there. By the way they were dressed he could tell he was in trouble. He quickly turned to his sidekick and said that they needed to retreat. Like how do we get out of here if they are out there asked Shego? Well then put the building on lockdown then Dr. D said. Shego started to press buttons on the computer.

They're putting the building on lock down said Raven smiling evilly. They should know better that that wont stop me. She laughed; this will be easy. She rose in the air and flew toward the building. The rest of the titans stayed put. I don't think she'll need us said Robin. We'd most likely get in her way.

Azar heard the whole building locking down. She knew that this couldn't be Kim Possible. They would fight her; this had to be someone more powerful. She began to grin, she knew who it was, it was her mother. She darted from the room. She would need to hide so Shego and Dr. Dracken couldn't find her. She hid herself in a vent. She became quiet when she heard Shego run by.

Raven easily phased through the wall. Her eyes glowed completely white. Her hood fell slightly back as she brushed a strand of violet hair out of her face while her eyes became normal. She walked quietly down the hallway. She followed her senses to her daughter. She was almost to the hall that Azar was hiding when a green flame was thrown at her. Shego stood firm with both hands glowing. I believe you have something of mine said Raven coldly, and I want her back. Her eyes turned slightly red as Shego yelled that she couldn't have her. Raven changed her position into a fighting stance. Shego did the same. Shego made the first blow, dozens of green fire was thrown from her clawed gloves. Raven avoided them easily. She raised a hand and black energy was thrust at Shego. The woman was slammed into the wall. Raven didn't let go of her grip. She held her firmly with dark energy, her eyes glowing redder. Where is she Raven asked her blood boiling inside of her? Shego didn't answer. Don't make me ask again yelled Raven. I don't know sputtered Shego.

Azar could hear the whole fight down the hall in the vent. She climbed out and stood there. She really didn't want to show up in a middle of a fight, plus she wasn't sure if she wanted to see her mom with red eyes, they were kind of scary. Azar tried to turn her powers on but they still wouldn't work in this building. She grinded her teeth as she tried harder; but it still wouldn't work. The only thing she could do was turn invisible. She was just going to have to be happy with that. She lifted her head when she heard Dr. Dracken's feet. He was obviously trying to find a way to escape. The girl smiled as she tripped him with her foot, sending him out into the hallway with his sidekick and her mom. Everything seemed to explode at that moment, and a moment later Azar could hear her mom's voice, calling her name.

Forgetting that she was invisible she dashed into her mom's arms. The both fell crashing to the floor. Azar held her mother tight and would not let go. Azar, I can't see you said rave, turn off you invisibility. The girl instantly became visible. Raven held her daughter tightly; she did not ever want to let go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Tigo to Azar-part three**

* * *

sorry about the wait. took me a while to write. enjoy

* * *

Beastboy, Robin, Star Fire and Cyborg watched the building explode. I think she found her said Beastboy. Everyone nodded. Maybe now that we are all together once again we can go home said Star Fire hopefully. Yea, maybe agreed Cye. If we're lucky added Robin.

Embracing her daughter Raven forgot about everything. When she heard Beastboy yell at her, she came back to her senses. The two of them flew back to the group. Azar stayed as close as possible to her mom, she wasn't sure how long this would last. Raven looked at Beastboy, do you expect me to hear you all the way over there? Uh, yea Beastboy said nodding his head. Raven rolled her eyes and Azar smiled, this was defiantly her family.

It wasn't till Azar was sound asleep next to Raven dreaming that she finally figured out what Shego's story meant. She quickly opened her eyes and gave a silent gasp. She sat up and starred around her and her mother's room. After a minute she slipped quietly out of bed and went silently out the door. She walked down the coriander and into the main room. She sat down and curled up on the couch. She stared out the large window; she didn't know what to think, should she be happy that she knew who her real mother is, be frightened because she was evil, or be… her mind trailed off. Azar was plainly confused of what to think. All she knew was that she hated her, her and the man. She slowly fell asleep with her endless thoughts and questions provoking her.

The sunlight gently woke her up. She opened her eyes and starred out the window. It was early. Her mom wasn't even up yet, but she would probably be up in a minute or two. She sat herself up on the couch slowly. She needed a place to be alone, a place where people wouldn't think she would be, a place no one would be for a long while, a place where she could think and get her anger and confusion out. The only place she could think of was the gym.

She turned invisible and flew down the hall to the gym door. She opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped inside. She knew no one would be here for a long time. She turned off her invisibility and just floated there looking around. She dropped to the ground with her eyes glowing a deep blue. She immediately stared to stretch; if she was going to work out she wanted her limbs to be flexible. Once done with her stretching she started to warm up with countless flips. She did back flips, front flips and side flips. Then she started to practice the fighting technique that, dare she think/say it Shego taught her. Tears ran down her cheeks, oh she was so confused. After beating the crap out of everything in the gym she sat in a corner and cried. She drew her knees close to her body and laid her head on them. A slight blue aura covered her. She hid her face in her long thick black hair. After a minute she started to calm down. She breathed in and out heavily trying to slow her breathing down.

When she had finally started breathing normally again she burst out into tears again. She couldn't control her crying anymore. She turned invisible, turned to the wall and used her blue fire to saw a whole in the wall. When it was big enough to squeeze through she flew out into the open. She was glad to be outside, but she still continued to cry. She flew across the lake and sat on a large rock with the forest at her back.

Eventually she calmed down. She starred at her reflection in the water. Her face was stained with tears, she looked tired and her eyes were puffy. She was a mess. She looked away from herself with her eyes glowing slightly. She thought she heard something. She quickly splashed water onto her face to make it seem like she hadn't been crying. She heard a twig snap. She instinctively stood up with her hands and eyes glowing. She stood in a fighting position. She listened trying to find whatever it was. Again another twig snapped. Azar quickly turned her head in the direction of the snapping twig. Then something furry jumped on top of her. She fell to the ground with the thing on top of her. The animal started to lick her face and wag its tail excitedly. Every time she opened her eyes a big pink tongue came out and licked her face. Ugh, get off of me whispered Azar. The animal jumped off of her and sat wagging its tail. Azar sat up and starred at the creature. It was a dog, a big dog. The dog continued to look at her wagging its tail. The dog had a brown coat with a golden sheen to it. Its ears were floppy. Uh, lay said Azar. The dog did as it was told. Azar slowly walked over and patted the dog's belly and looked for its sex. The dog was female. The dog thumped its tail on the ground. Azar continued to rub her belly. It was comforting.

She began to speak out loud to the dog. "I wish I knew what to do. You don't have any ideas I suppose". The dog looked at her and licked her face. "Didn't think so. I… she trailed of. What ever I do my mom's gonna get it out of me whether I say it or she goes into my mind. Which I rather she didn't. But what am I supposed to say. I don't know what to say let alone do. I'm only five. I'm not even supposed to know what to do. And what is she gonna think. Will she think differently of me? No of course not, she's the one that raised me. But am I gonna think different of her or myself or… I don't even know what to think." Tears started to come down her face. The dog made a whining sound and tried to snuggle in with the girl sensing her mood. Azar hugged the big dog tightly. Oh I wish I could keep you, but you probably have a family. At the word family the dog began to whine, she was obviously upset about something. She stroked the dog's head. Shh, it's ok she said probably more to herself than to the dog. The dog began to quiet. "I wish I could see into your mind like my mom" thought Azar. "I probably wouldn't even be allowed to keep you. Well… maybe all I have to do is ask the right person". Azar told the dog to sit and stay and that she would be right back.

Azar flew into the air. Her long hair flowed behind her. The wind felt good on her face. She landed on the roof of the tower. She knew exactly whom she was going to ask. He would most likely let her keep the dog. As she walked down the stairs she was already thinking of names for it. She found the green boy in the kitchen making tofu. Azar ran over and said "Beastboy can I have a pet". Beastboy looked down at the girl, "Why are you asking me, shouldn't you ask Raven". "I figured I'd ask you first," said Azar. "Well what kind of a pet" the boy asked. "Well I found this dog and it looks like it doesn't have a family," stated Azar. "Are you sure" asked Beastboy? "Positive" said the girl. Beastboy thought for a minute. He couldn't leave this poor dog out their without a family, but he wasn't sure if having a dog in the tower was such a good idea. "Well if it doesn't have a family then you can keep him" said the green boy. "Uh it's a her," said Azar. "Ok then, her" said Beastboy. "Great I'll go get her squealed" the young girl. Before he could comment she flew out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

From Tigo to Azar-Part Four

* * *

sorry about the wait. i promise the next one will be longer and hopefully I'll write it quicker! anyway enjoy!

* * *

As she landed in front of the dog, it jumped on top of her. She was apparently excited to see Azar again. The dog licked her face. Azar began to laugh, stop it. The dog didn't budge. Her snout went all over the girl checking to see if she was ok. Azar sat up and patted the dog on the head, "would you like to come home with me"? The she dog began to get really excited. Her tail wagged back and forth rapidly and she began to nose her hopefully new owner. The girl hugged the dog. She held the dog from the back to the belly. Then she began to rise into the air. The dog looked around nervously whining. "Sshh its OK", Azar spoke in a soft calmly voice. The dog began to calm, but continued to look around nervously, its body tense. The girl knew she was afraid. To help lessen the fear Azar flew fast, hoping the wind in the dog's face would help. It did wonders. The dog forgot she was in the air. She hung her tongue out of her mouth and her ears flapped in the wind.

Azar landed on the roof gently and let go of the she dog. She began to sniff everywhere. I'll have to name you though the girl. But what? She began to think. "I'll name you Erin" said Azar. The dog looked up. "Erin come" the girl said. The dog's ears twitched then she came. Erin sat in front of Azar and gave a happy bark and wagged her tail. Good girl, Azar rubbed her head.

"OK, now to get you to my room and figure out how to let my mom keep you". Erin met the girl's eyes. Azar walked forward "Erin heel". Erin leapt up and followed her owner at her heels excitedly. Somehow they managed to get to her room without anyone noticing. Azar pressed her ear against the door. She could hear her mother meditating. "Ok, new plan" whispered she. Dog and girl crept down the hall to Beastboy's room silently. Azar opened the door and pulled Erin through. The dog began to smell everything instantly. She shut the door gently. Azar looked over at her new pet. She had her nose in a pile of clothes. "Why you are enjoying that smell I'll never know" said the girl. The dog didn't look up but continued to yet another pile of clothes. She rolled her eyes. Then she began to float in the air. She was thinking. How am I supposed to get a yes to keep you? Azar bit her lip, she couldn't think of a single idea.

She looked at Erin. The dog had stopped smelling the pile and was now looking at the door with intensity and wagging her tail. "What do you hear girl?" whispered she. After a moment the door opened and the dog leaped onto the person. Beastboy, surprised let out a yelp and fell to the floor with a crash. Erin wagged her tail and went to licking his green face. "Erin" Azar said quietly as she tried to drag the dog of the green man. It seemed that everyone had heard Beastboy's yelp and fall. Star Fire cam first to see what was wrong when Erin jumped on top of her. Star Fire laughed and patted the dog, "oh, you are so cute" she squealed. Robin came next. Azar just stood there with her face red. Robin looked at the dog then looked at Beastboy then Azar. The she dog stuck out her tongue and licked Robin's hand. He jerked his had away with surprise. Cyborg entered the hallway, "So whata we all doing in the…" he was cut short by the sight of the dog. He starred, then said "if that thing gets any thoughts I'm out of here". Beastboy and Azar started laughing. Robin rolled his eyes and Star fire asked "what type of thoughts". The question only made BB and the girl laugh harder. Erin thumped her tail happily on the floor.

A door down the hall way opened and Raven's voice was heard. "What are you all doing? I'm meditating, or at least trying to" she began to walk out into the hall, "but you guys are so loud" she finished angrily. Oh crap thought Azar, I'm dead. Her mother had barely finished the sentence when a big dog leaped on her. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, but she was to slow to react. "Ugh", she landed on the floor and was now being licked to death. "OK, there are two people this could have been. Which one wants to confess? Beastboy? Azar?" yelled Raven. Beastboy and Azar exchanged glances. "Wasn't me shouted" BB. Great that left her. "Uh" said Azar. Raven began to sit up and pushed the dog away from her, "why is there a dog in the tower"? "Uh… Beastboy said I could keep her…" said Azar quietly. "Oh no, you're not going to go on blaming me. You asked me yes, but I said you had to go ask your mom" said BB slightly sternly. Azar looked embarrassed.

This probably wasn't the best time to ask if she could keep her, but the girl asked anyway. Can I keep her, pleeeeeeeeeeeeese begged Azar. Beastboy smacked himself in the head. She's totally doing this at the wrong time; I thought I taught her better he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I apolagize greatly for the wait.

writers block sucks

plus i've been kind of busy

I'm sorry to say there probably wont be an update for a while

i got others stories that are desperetly in need of an update too.

sorry.

anwyas ENJOY!

* * *

From Tigo to Azar-Part Five

She sat there, her arms around the dog's neck and continued to beg to keep the dog. Her mother stood, slightly glaring at Beastboy, who tried to silently tell her it wasn't his fault. Of course it was his fault. If it was one thing Raven knew, it was that he had been inspiring her to do something like this for a while. And now she had finally done it. She didn't bother to speak. Azar was still whining about keeping the dog and now beastboy was beginning to defend himself. "Enough" shouted Raven. Instantly everything was quiet. Even the dog was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

The look on Azar's face was somewhat hopefull, and her eyes were large with a pleading look.. Beastboy's eyes were darting between Raven and Azar, trying to find a way to escape this mess. The dog lightly thumbed its tail, as her tongue hung partially out of her mouth. Raven Stood there, glanced at the green man then put her full attention on her daughter. As she met her daughter's eyes she could tell that she was gone. For some reason Azar wasn't seeing what was in front of her.

Azar's mind grew blank and then she began to see images. Images of herself and dare she even think it… … Were these... perhaps... memories? They had to be. She wouldn't have just made these images up. She watched the scene play before her eyes. She couldn't understand any word that was said, as in the memory she was a baby. She could see HER in front of you. The woman was smiling and speaking softly. The image changed and now she watched a fight. The woman and blue man against Kim possible and her family (could she call them that at this time?) fighting the Hive5. She wasn't sure what labels to use on each person. Then it had been different. The family she knew wasn't hers … yet.

Her hopes for the story not being true were shattered. These memories just proved that it was true. She wasn't sure which side she was supposed to be on now. She had been born on the evil side and raised on the hero side. Why did life have to be so confusing? She closed her eyes as tears formed in them. She began to hear reality around her. Her mother's hands were on her shoulders asking where she was. The dog feeling the girl's discomfort whined and licked her hand.

She didn't open her eyes and speak. Instead she hugged her mother and cried. Surprised Raven simply stood there. What had happened? Beastboy opened his mouth to say something then shut it, obviously confused as well.

Azar could hear a soft pitter patter in her room. Sleepily, she rolled over only to get a tongue to her face. She opened an eye. All she could see was a snout and a dog's tongue. "Good morning Erin" the dog licked her face one last time then gave a quiet woof as her greeting.

It had been three years since Azar had found Erin and somehow convinced everyone to let her keep her. She was now eight years old and in third grade. She still disliked school and everyone still stayed away from her. About a year ago she had decided to stop trying to make friends. She was practically invisible anyways, and most parents didn't want their child hanging out with her. So she had accepted that friends were not for her. Besides, it wasn't like she was completely alone. She had her entire family plus a dog. She sat up in bed and gave a stretch. Erin immediately jumped up onto the bed, turned in a circle and lay down with a yawn. Azar laughed, "So, it's good morning for me and good night for you, huh?" the dog simply gave another yawn in answer. With a smile the girl slid off her bed, and said, "Well enjoy sleeping on _**my**_ bed."

She stood before her dresser, humming softly as she opened a drawer and looked for something to wear. She glanced over towards her bed as she heard a snore. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Erin liked to sleep on her bed once she was out of it. It was like she was exhausted from sleeping all night.

Azar dug out a plain solid blue tank and draped it over her left arm. She shut the drawer then opened another one, looking for a pair of jeans, which she also draped over her left arm. She couldn't help catch herself in the mirror. She couldn't help, but think back to the memory of being kidnapped by her own birth mother. She really didn't want to believe it, but facts were facts. She gave a sigh, as she once again thought about actually telling her mother what she knew. She was surprised that her mom hadn't gone into her mind for the information. She obviously knew that Azar was hiding something, so why didn't she just end it by getting the information herself?

The girl was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Are you going to stand there all day and stare at your reflection? You're gonna be late" shouted Raven. Azar smacked herself mentally. How long had she been spacing out. "I'll be out in a sec" replied she. She ran to her closet, throwing her clothes on her bed which landed on Erin. The dog immediately sat up and gave a woof. She grabbed a pair of shoes and ran to her bed. "Sorry Erin. Kinda in a rush here." She pulled her pajamas off and threw them to the side then began to hurriedly dress herself. Erin watched her owner lazily, following her movements with her eyes. She shoved her shoes on her feet then ran out of her door, barely shutting the door behind her. She rushed to the kitchen only to run into Beastboy who was sleepily walking to the main room. He gave a yell of surprise as did Azar as they both fell to the ground in a heap. Raven poked her head out the doorway "might want to look where you are going." "Obviously" responded Azar, picking herself up and dusting herself up then helping Beastboy up. Before he could say a word, Azar ran passed him and into the kitchen. He looked at raven and asked "late again?" "Mmmnn" nodded Raven. He smiled "sounds kind of like me." The woman rolled her eyes "do me a favor and stop teaching her bad habits." The changeling shrugged, "I can't help it if I inspire her. He then gave Raven a grin, "besides, aren't I the perfect role model" he said jokingly. "The best" replied Raven sarcastically.

The girl grabbed an apple and put some bread in the toaster before she hastily made her lunch, taking a bit of apple whenever she had a moment of time. Robin raised his eyes from his paper and watched her for a minute before shaking his head and going back to reading. Cyborg wasn't paying much attention as he lazily flipped through the channels as Star Fire talked about something or other about her home planet. He only nodded his head every now and then to let her know he was listening even though he wasn't paying attention at all. Stare Fire was too engrossed in her story telling that she didn't even notice Azar.

When the toast popped out of the toaster Azar quickly caught it and hastily spread some jelly on it before running out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way, as well as yelling a goodbye. "I really need to start getting up earlier" thought she. These past couple days she had been late to school. She seemed distracted. Normally she did good in school, but lately she had been scolded by her teachers to get her head out of the clouds. "Today is not going to be a good day" thought Azar as she landed on the ground.

* * *

Any ideas are more than welcome, if not encouraged.

I'm searching for an ending to this story.

i have other stories i want to write too. i got way to many ideas


End file.
